The administrative team of the Dan L. Duncan Cancer Center has been enhanced and expanded since the original CCSG submission and has made excellent progress in better integrating some of the important and independent components of the Cancer Center. The team continues to work closely with the Director, all the Associate Directors, as well as the Program Leaders and Shared Resource Directors. Being a complicated matrix cancer center, the administrative team must work closely with our departmental and central administrative colleagues to implement the DLDCC's strategic plan in concert with the overall direction of the College. The DLDCC functions as an independent academic unit, and can create and hire staff positions directly, but must create and hire faculty positions in coordination with an academic department. The total number of faculty and staff who are hired and managed through the Cancer Center has increased from 9 in 2006, to 34 today. The DLDCC also has arrangements with various Departments and Centers to provide partial supportfor 31 faculty and 30 staff functioning on behalf of the Cancer Center. The Duncan Cancer Center directs the use of over $15 million in funding from various sources to support its strategic plan within the BCM environment. The Center has appropriate processes and structures in place to manage these resources and implement its plan. The capabilities and responsibilities of the administrative team encompasses a wide range of services, including: budgeting and expenditure control, report writing, meeting coordination and scheduling, communication and promotion, HR management and transactions, and purchasing support. Additionally, traditional CCSG functions such as core grant preparation and submittal and maintenance of summary information and membership are supported by administrative team. Administration coordinates a robust Pilot Project Program. The group also closely supports the activities and has budget responsibility for several DLDCC managed shared resources or offices, including: the CTSU, Biostatistics and Informatics, and the Office of Outreach and Health Disparities. The administrative team working directly with the Associate Director for Administration, is cross trained and capable of backing up each other's functions.